


First Time

by SapphireBunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex, dragonsquire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBunny/pseuds/SapphireBunny
Summary: When two become one~





	First Time

Large hands slowly caressed up Brigitte’s thighs, pulling her closer to straddle his legs. 

 

_“Hanzo..”_ She purred into his ear before nibbling at the lobe. 

 

They finally got some time to themselves, and they were going to enjoy it.

 

Hanzo’s hands moved up along to the small of her back, thumbs making circle motions over the tank top she wore. When Brigitte stopped her nibbling, he took advantage of the chance and nuzzled against her neck. Taking in the sweet scent of the vanilla that lingered on her skin before adoring the spot with gentle kisses. The action made Brigitte giggle, causing Hanzo to smile between each one.

 

His hands slid under the material of the shirt slightly, running nails up and down the soft skin, never going higher than the edge of her bra. Hanzo’s lips trailed over to the hollow of Brigitte’s throat, allowing just the tip of his tongue to tease the sensitive area. While he was enjoying the moans that escaped from his girlfriend, Hanzo felt the tie around his hair slacken **.** Black strands fell loose as Brigitte’s fingers laced themselves through the silky mane.  

 

Brigitte tugged on a small bunch of hair to make him look up, their eyes meet before soft lips brushed against his. What started as sweet butterfly kisses turned into something more heated. Pressing herself closer, Brigitte tugged on Hanzo’s lower lip, teasing it with the tip of her tongue to ask for entrance. Hanzo complied, allowing her dominance as she explored his mouth that had a faint taste of sake. Without breaking the action, Brigitte leaned forward, easing them both back into the sheets.

 

Her hands cupped the sides of his face. Deepening the kiss as her clothed breasts stroked over his taut chest, their shirts blocking the direct contact. Hanzo couldn’t help but groan as his hands moved to fondle and squeeze the curve of her ass. Fighting back the urge turn their make out session into something more. But his ‘neko’ wasn't making it easy with the way her legs straddled around his hips, grinding against the already growing erection. Hanzo knew he would need a cold shower after this…

 

Their kisses stopped long enough that they could catch their breath. Brigitte looked down at her ‘dragon’ through half lidded eyes, freckled cheeks flushed. Carefully she let her hands go up under his black shirt, moving it upwards to reveal the chiseled features of his abs. Blushing madly and biting her lip, Brigitte fully removed the unneeded material from his body and proceed to trace over the well-formed muscles. She didn't know why she blushed so much, she had seen him shirtless plenty of times.   

 

_ “Like what you see?”  _

 

Brigitte was knocked out of her thoughts and blushed more with how teasing his chuckle was.  
  
 _“I’ll take that as a yes...”_ Hanzo gave her a wink and pulled her back down into another intimate kiss, this time taking control. His hands massaged over the small of her back again. Partly wishing all the cloth barriers between them were gone, but he would never take it any farther than she wanted.     

 

Moans became louder as Brigitte melted into his ravaging kisses. Her mind only focused on how damn good Hanzo was with his mouth. Shivers ran down her spine as his nails once against left trails of goosebumps along her back and the growing heat pulsating between her legs was torture. Brigitte needed him and now.

 

Reluctantly, Brigitte pulled back from the kiss and sat up on his lap, catching her breath and looking down at the man she was happy to call hers. Hanzo caught her gaze, eyes shining with lust. Though all he did was hold her hands, adoringly kissing each fingertip. This only made the shade of pink on Brigitte’s freckled cheeks go to red, and she decided to take things further.

_ “Hanzo?” _

_   
_ _“Hmm?”_ He mumbled against the palm of her hand that he was nuzzling.

_“Touch me more..”_ Taking both of his hands, Brigitte guided them to the hem of her shirt to push it higher. She was tempted to move one of his hands downwards but that was for later.

 

He followed suit, using his thumbs to tease over her stomach to the edge of her bra, but she didn't stop there. Brigitte worked with him to get her tank top off, throwing it to the side of the bed, to reveal a simple red lace bra. Hanzo just stared lovingly, watching her cutely bite her lip.

 

_ “Continue..please..” _

 

Sitting up to comply, Hanzo trailed circles over her stomach again and gave his lover’s lips a sweet kiss. Gentle fingers teasingly played with the lining of her bra to tug on the front clasp, his kisses drifting down over her neck and cleavage. He backed away just to look into her eyes to confirm it was alright. Brigitte nodded, so skillfully Hanzo undid the clasp, sliding the article off her shoulders to join the shirts off to the side. Revealing a pair of supple breasts. He could tell she was nervous as she looked to the side shyly. 

 

Gently he held her chin, so she looked directly at him. Smiling while stroking over her bottom lip.   _“You are beautiful, my neko.”_

 

Brigitte smiled softly, meeting his dark eyed gaze. Though before she could say anything, Hanzo placed several kisses on her pouting lips. Breaking the kisses, Hanzo held Brigitte’s face with both hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. She smiled more, leaning into the warmth.

 

After a few moments, Hanzo’s hands drifted down lovingly over her jaw then neck to tease the lines of the collarbone. Taking his time to enjoy the feel of her skin, so soft and warm. This red haired goddess deserved to be appreciated and adored with attention. Keeping his eyes solely on her face, to watch her reactions as his palms skimmed further down.

 

Closing her eyes, Brigitte arched her back as she felt him encompass her breasts with large hands. Moans escaped from sweet lips as he massaged and squeezed the supple buds. But it was when the tip of his thumbs brushed over her tender nipples is when Brigitte bit down a little too hard on her lower lip.  
  
 _“Hanzo..”_ Was all that was heard in the quiet room.  
  
Hanzo couldn't help but grin inwardly at her reactions, it thrilled him that he made her make such beautiful noises. Placing a single kiss to the hollow of her neck before lightly trailing to the space between her bosom then to the right breast. Hanzo let his mouth hover just close enough to one of her erect nipples, allowing his heated breath to tease it, grazing it faintly with his front teeth.  
  
 _“Say my name again.”_ Hanzo’s voice was deep and husky.

 

Brigitte could barely stutter his name as he started sucking. His tongue making circular motions in a torturously slow manner. But he didn’t leave it at that. Hanzo’s free hand made sure the other breast was well taken care of; groping it and gently squeezing while his thumb teased. Her breathing picked up speed, moaning as his beard tickled the sensitive flesh. She laced her fingers in his silky black hair to pull him closer, her hips swayed back and forth, pressing against his lap. Hanzo groaned, causing his teeth to slightly sink in.

 

Letting out a squeak, Brigitte shivered as the goosebumps formed when he licked the bite marks. Hanzo met her eyes as to ask if he was allowed to keep going, the answer he got was a short nod. So he proceeded to give the same treatment to the other one, his hand caressing the previous bud.

  
_“Can you bite again..?”_ Brigitte shyly asked, blushing harder than she thought she could.

 

She felt him grin before he applied the same force with his teeth once again. More moans erupted from her lips, as Brigitte squirmed under his touch. Brigitte couldn't take it anymore. Taking Hanzo’s hand that was sitting on her thigh, she let it slide along to the band of her shorts.

 

_“Please..”_ The word was a plea.

 

Hanzo stopped what he was doing and looked up to see Brigitte all flustered. All he could think of how beautiful the sight was before him. Yielding to her request, Hanzo allowed his hand to go into unknown territory, noticing she had nothing underneath. As his fingers brushed over her pearl and fold, he noticed how wet and wanting she had become. Sweet-sounding whimpers reached his ears with every pass his middle made. Brigitte’s hips angled to try to meet his touch, once again grinding against his clothes covered manhood, fighting against its restraints.

 

Testing the water, Hanzo slid just a bit of his finger in, moving it around. Brigitte’s eyes opened to small slits, lust filled them. She yanked his hair to make him look up and kissed his lips hungrily. Hanzo wasn't expecting the action and went wide-eyed for a moment before returning the same hunger in his kisses. His finger sank in, all the way to the base, letting it stay still just for a few moments. Adding the forefinger as well to slowly pump in and out, feeling every part he could reach.

 

Their tongues danced in a heated battle for dominance as Hanzo’s fingers moved at a faster pace. Though not too long after, Brigitte’s entire body shuttered which made her break the kiss to attempt to catch her rapid breathing. Gasping when she felt his hand remove itself from between her thighs. She watched him sensually lick his fingers of her. Curiosity got the better of her, and she took her lover’s hand, to suck his finger of the remaining liquid. Hanzo felt himself actually blush as she did so.   

 

Needing more, Hanzo gently lifted Brigitte off his lap to lay her on the bed. Reaching out he slowly tugged off the one last remaining article on her body, baring her completely to him. Hanzo just allowed his eyes to wander over the beauty of her. Her eyes sparkled with lust and love, for only him. Tanned skin flushed from previous activities. Bosom slowly rising and falling, red hair splayed over the pillows. He’d never understand what he did to deserve this beautiful goddess. 

 

Cautiously he climbed onto the mattress, spreading Brigitte’s legs a little. Getting between her legs, Hanzo tenderly adorned her inner thighs with kisses and light bites. Stopping just before getting to her folds to repeat the same path up the other thigh. Brigitte whimpered again, getting quick glimpses of him, she couldn't believe this was happening. And hoping this wasn't a dream.

 

Hanzo laid himself down propped up on his elbows, settling his face near her entrance. Taking in her sweet scent and running his nails along her upper leg. His tongue did one long lick to lap up some wetness from before. Chuckling slightly when he felt her body shiver of pleasure. He concentrated his attention on her pearl with quick teasing strokes, loving the little moans that came from her.

 

_ “Hanzo….dragon…. snälla du.. _ _”_ Brigitte’s words were more pleads as her fingers pushed his head closer.   
  
Moving her legs to rest on his shoulders, Hanzo complied to her wish. Plunging his tongue in, he began lapping all he could reach. Teasing her with the occasional slow movements. She tasted so good, and he couldn't help himself to make it last as long as possible.

 

Brigitte arched her back and tugged at Hanzo’s hair as her breath hitched with every stroke of his tongue. Though she didn’t last much longer as she body convulsed in pleasurable release. Hanzo moaned as he ate her sweet juices, lapping up as much as he could before sitting up on the bed.

 

After catching her breath again, Brigitte looked up at Hanzo, blushing noticing the bulge of his pants. Gingerly she reached out to take his hand which he intertwined with hers.   
  


_ “Hanzo...make love me..” _

Hanzo’s face became a little serious. _“Are you sure?”_

 

She smiled gently.  _“I want nothing more than you tonight...and always.”_

 

The features of his face softened as Hanzo got off the bed to grab something out the nightstand. “I have one rule when it comes to this. If I do anything that hurts you or makes you feel uncomfortable you tell me and I will stop. No questions asked.”

 

Brigitte nodded her head, nervousness and excitement both running rampant through her thoughts. Though those thoughts drifted as she watched him take off his pants, allowing them to be tossed aside. Her freckled cheeks became even redder seeing Hanzo in full glory. He was more well hung than even her fantasies implied.

 

Hanzo got back on the bed, kneeling between her legs once again. Enjoying the stares she gave him. Brigitte finally noticed what he had gotten out of the night stand, it was a condom which he expertly rolled over his length. She bit her lip and it only made him grin down at her.

 

Leaning over her, Hanzo gently kissed her lips, positioned himself to enter. Slowly he slid just the tip in, easing more and more in ever so carefully to the base. Grunting loudly because she was damn tight around his manhood, and he hadn’t been someone in a long time. Though what worried him was when Brigitte squealed painfully into his mouth.

 

He backed off, looking concerned, forgoing his own needs. _“Do I need to stop?”_

 

_“No..no.. I just need to get used to it.”_ Brigitte still had a bit pained tone in her voice, but she pulled him close. “Don’t go..” 

 

Hanzo nodded; planting delicate kisses over her lips, nose and jaw. In hopes of relieving her discomfort, he tried massaging the flesh of her hips. _“You tell me when to resume..”_

 

Brigitte nuzzled against Hanzo’s hair while he left butterfly light brushes across her neck, waiting for the pain to pass by. Not too long after the stinging ache was replaced with sensations Brigitte never experienced before. It sent glorious tingles all over her body, even down to her toes. She lifted her legs to enfold around his waist, keeping Hanzo close.

 

_“Make me yours...completely.”_ Brigitte whispered in a loving tone.

 

Her words made Hanzo shiver. Nibbling at her neck, he started thrusting slowly, allowing them both to get used to the feeling. Deep growls vibrated against her skin, when Brigitte started scratching over the taut muscles of his back and through his hair. He had to control himself and keep the pace slow, Hanzo wanted to enjoy this as long as possible. His hand traced up her thigh to the curve of her ass, giving it a nice squeeze. 

 

Brigitte’s squeals were mixed with surprise and pleasure, that turned into long moans. Her world melted away to just him and nothing else mattered. Every time he filled her, it felt like she was being sent to heaven, and she never wanted it to end. After what seemed like a timeless ecstasy, Brigitte noticed Hanzo’s pace pick up, plunging deeply inside. A small scream came from her lips as it hit her very core in all the right ways. Another husky growl was heard from him, Hanzo met her half lidded gaze with hazy lust, his breathing was ragged. His lips enveloped hers in a quick but rough kiss, pressing her more into the pillow.

 

Hovering his mouth just over Brigitte’s, he managed to say one thing between breaths. _“Bri..gitt..e..”_

 

Hanzo felt his entire body shudder as his release came but kept going, lost in the bliss. Hearing his lover’s moans only added to how amazing sensation felt. Not long after, he knew she joined him too. Told by the sweet way she called his name. Though for a few moments Hanzo just stayed there, being one with the only person that mattered most to him.

 

Tiredly he slowly back out and disposed of the condom before just staring at the angel laying there. Brigitte’s skin was flushed and glistening, her chest heaving up and down to try to catch her breath. Hanzo couldn't help but smile, then laid next to her on the bed. His smile was returned with a tired but happy smile as well.

 

Brigitte rolled herself to snuggle against his chest, to listen to his quickened heartbeat. _“That was...amazing.”_

 

_“No words can describe how you make me feel..not close enough.”_ Hanzo chuckled as he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head and letting his thumb caresses over the gear tattoo on her shoulder. _“I love you my neko..aishiteru..”_

 

Brigitte blushed and took Hanzo’s hand, kissing over the palm and each finger tip. _“I love you my dragon.”_ She nuzzled against his neck. _“Can we stay like this forever?”_

 

_ “Always and forever,  Wagakokoro.. ” _

**Author's Note:**

> After like a month of on/off writing I finally finished it. Nearly 3,000 words of smut xD.  
> Anyway I'm gonna try to get working on my other stories to post. Hope you all enjoy this ;3 
> 
>  
> 
> neko = "cat/kitten" in japanese  
> snälla du = 'please' in swedish  
> aishiteru = 'I love you' in japanese  
> Wagakokoro = variation of 'my heart' in japanese


End file.
